masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect: Genesis
Note Just wanted to note that the reason I only list three choices is that they're the only 3 choices that have been mentioned anywhere, but I'd wager that they're the Rachni Choice, Ascension Choice and the Councillor Choice. Until they're confirmed, we can't add them though. Also, please don't list choices you don't make. There are only six choices you do make, so I think it's pretty obvious that you don't get to make the others. The lack of Feros is worth a mention though, since it's, apparently, the only compulsory mission that's omitted entirely.JakePT 08:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) The Councillor choice was not recorded even in the Xbox Mass Effect and required you to choose at the start of ME2. Are you sure that will be a choice?--Ironreaper 10:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think that we might see a different choice than the Councilor one as well. That isn't even recorded in ME, so I think we might get another choice instead. Lancer1289 16:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Something I've found about the other three decisions. Apparently the six largest decisions are the ones selected. I still have to say the Councilor choice may not be one of the six. Lancer1289 18:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) "Never will be"? Just to expand on my edit summary... I know that Microsoft and Sony are huge competitors, so it's highly unlikely that ME will ever go to PS3, but really the only acceptable source for sweeping statements like "it will never go to PS3" is... you guessed it! Microsoft! IGN is a good source, but this is one arena in which they don't have the full scoop. Trust me, stranger things have happened. They also said a U.S. President would never go to the P.R.C., but to quote Mr. Spock, we now know that "Only Nixon could go to China". As such, I added a little "likely" in there, in the interests of avoiding sweeping statements. SpartHawg948 15:58, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :http://news.cnet.com/8301-13506_3-20013992-17.html :""And the original Mass Effect is absolutely an Xbox 360 exclusive, making Xbox 360 the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience," the company added." JakePT 02:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Note the lack of any wording stating that this would always be the case. Aside from the accuracy issues, of course. After all, you can play ME and ME2 on a PC with Windows... so XBox360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. And you can't play Mass Effect Galaxy on an XBox 360... so XBox 360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. And there are the novels and comics... so XBox 360 isn't the only place to get the full Mass Effect experience. There is no one place to get the full Mass Effect experience. It's multimedia. Silly Microsoft. As I specified above, we need something from Microsoft stating that ME will never be on PS3. Not just an inaccurate PR statement that really says nothing other than some falsehoods... SpartHawg948 04:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*Addendum- just to point out, I actually already mentioned all this in my original post. Let's see... "the only acceptable source for sweeping statements like "it will never go to PS3" is... you guessed it! Microsoft!" (emphasis added) The point being made is clearly that, in order to state in-article that ME will never come to the PS3, we need a statement from Microsoft that ME will never come to PS3. The article cited above says nothing of the sort. Oh, and on that note, it'd be better to cite the actual article the quote comes from, http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/111/1113521p1.html, rather than one that merely links to said article. I was getting pretty peeved when the quote provided didn't appear at all in the article to which it was attributed. I was about to make accusations of fabricating evidence, till I followed a hunch (and a link), and avoided possibly embarrassing myself. SpartHawg948 04:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed that, but I couldn't be stuffed editing it, busy elsewhere today. I'd posted the Cnet link (was first in Google), read the IGN link and pasted quote, press save before noticing what I'd done. No need to get so bent out of shape.JakePT :I didn't get bent out of any sort of shape. I merely pointed out that if you're quoting something, the article cited should be the article the quote comes from, especially if your message is to that effect. No need to go making accusations here or anything. I pretty plainly was being at least partially self-deprecating in that last part, which was intended to convey that I was not worked up about it. The only thing I did get worked up about was having to repeat myself, as I'd already made clear what would be needed to substantiate the use of "never" in the article, and your post (left after I'd made this clear) contained nothing of the sort, and contained some false PR drivel, to boot. (And I hates me some demonstrably false PR drivel!) SpartHawg948 15:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ambassador choice Seriously? Having you choice the ambassador when the game asks you who it is partway through anyway? What a waste of a choice. I'd much rather a choice involving Shepard's influence on Garrus.--Ironreaper 04:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Or any other choice for that matter. Even the 360 and PC imports didn't do that. Lancer1289 04:27, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's only made worse by the fact that the books and comics have been giving the impression that Councillor Udina is canon.--Ironreaper 13:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the PS3 owners who have never played the first Mass Effect cannot comprehend how annoying Udina was and how Anderson has your back the entire time. Ilovetelephones 16:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Is this choice really confirmed? Because after looking at the link being used as a source it seems that the person is guessing plot decisions that will be in the comic, rather than having any form of official confirmation. It seems more likely that, with the ambassador choice being made in ME2, that the sixth choice in Genesis (assuming the other guesses are correct) will be a decision that imports from ME1 but doesn't have a huge payoff in ME2 (like the rachni queen), but presumably will be a major ME3 plot-point. Examples range from Kirrahe living or dying, the resolution of the Cerberus quests, the resolution of Bring Down the Sky, sparing Rana Thanoptis, or even Conrad Verner! It could also be something simple such as your morality and how it affects those around you, including Garrus and the Council. All I'm saying is that without an official source the choices should not be listed. We know about Wrex, Ash/Kaidan and the rachni queen, as well as the omittance of Feros, but that source is just more conjecture, of which there is enough. 03:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC)Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :I thought if you don't import an ME file, you can't choose who to support for Councilor, it's always Udina by default. If I'm right, then this decision would have to be in Genesis because it would never come up in ME2 itself since PS3 owners won't have ME files to import. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No you can still choose Anderson, but the old Council died and the new Council is human-led and won't meet with you. The option to choose between Anderson and Udina still comes up when Miranda and Jacob test your memories before Freedom's Progress. Also don't forget Genesis is coming to 360 and PC as well, meaning that they will probably keep the decision between Anderson and Udina solely contained in ME2 on PS3 to match the others. Like I said there are so many decisions that you can make in ME1 that probably won't truly pay-off until ME3, like the rachni queen, that some of them could easily be the choice involved in Genesis.Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::As no-one has been able to confirm this as official I am deleting it and the source that was used as it is not official 09:49, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Garhdo 09:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Undoing most of the deletion. Took a couple of minutes and found a source to confirm two of the three items which were deleted. Searching for alternate sources is always preferable to a straight-up deletion. SpartHawg948 10:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::See, this is what I was after days ago. Someone finding more accurate sources. The two you put back were hinted in the existing sources so its nice to have real confirmation. Thank you.Garhdo 10:52, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Role for the comic on Xbox360 and PC? Yeah I just wondered if it will play the same role as on the PS3. The role it plays is to kind of replace ME1. But as the XBOX 360 and PC have ME could it still be used to replace ME (Well it can't really completely...), or is there just for fun as a seperate media and is it not going to play a role for ME2 at all? -- Altaïr 04:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It will probably fill the same function as it does on the PS3, in that if you select "New Game" instead of importing a save from Mass Effect, then you will get the comic, while for the import you don't. That's my best guess. However, knowing BioWare and how they do things, that is probably what will happen. Lancer1289 04:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :According to EA, this is a PS3 exclusive. I emailed them and they said so. See http://beefjack.com/news/nich-effect-mass-effect-genesis-confirmed-as-a-ps3-exclusive/. Tried to make an edit to the wiki, but someone changed it back. --Unknownsavage 07:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::There is a reason for that. The source provided is not valid. Personal emails are not valid source material. And that is literally all the source you provided had to offer. Despite the fact that they do link to a valid source stating that it will be for PS3 and XBox 360, the only "source" offered to refute this is a supposed email from EA. And that just doesn't cut it. It has to be something confirmable and verifiable, from a legitimate source. And this "beefjack" article doesn't fit that bill. SpartHawg948 07:52, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see how the source linked in support of the claim is any more "valid" than the Beefjack one. As far as I can see, they just pulled the "fact" that it will be on 360/PC out of thin air. Anyway, whatever - I was just trying to help by passing on the only official answer I've been able to get on the matter. I'd be very happy if I'm wrong, but as far as I'm concerned EA's PR department is more likely to know about the game they're releasing than this Electronic Theatre site.--Unknownsavage 08:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Simple. Because BeefJack is an unknown entity. We literally know nothing about it. For all we know, it could just be some blog post. And more importantly, the "source" that the author cites is an email from a staffer. This does not fly with the standards of this site. As a matter of fact, some time ago, I emailed Drew Karpyshyn, the lead writer for Mass Effect and the author of the novels, asking if he could clear up a discrepancy. Before I even received a response, I made it clear to everyone on the site that I would not consider an email sent from the lead writer of the first game to me, an admin of this site, as a valid source, as it's just that: A personal correspondence that cannot be independently verified. The article doesn't even specify who, or what office, sent the supposed reply. It could be EA janitorial services, for all we know. If you'd like, we could swap the Electronic Theatre story for another one from a different source also reporting that Genesis will be for the 360. I'll be happy to do so, you have but to ask. Find a source for PS3 exclusivity that is more specific and doesn't just rely on a supposed personal email, and I'll happily add it to the article myself. SpartHawg948 08:23, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed that is why it was reverted it the first time. An email cannot be independently verified so we really can't take it as a source. Lancer1289 14:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No Feros Decision? Why did they leave out a decision for Feros, like "Did you save the colonists, or kill them" or better yet "What happened to Shiala?"--The Shadow User 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC)The Shadow User :You're asking in the wrong place. You need to be asking the folks at BioWare, i.e. people who might actually know the answer to your question. SpartHawg948 04:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it is curious why this was left out, but the BioWare devs would be the best people to ask. Lancer1289 04:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC)